Frozen Love
by skyshadow777
Summary: Lyon's a man who never really paid any attention to love. Until a certain water mage, Juvia, came into his life. Being a newbie in the world of love, he never really knew whether something was real or just infatuation. But he will soon find out about 'real' love- the hard way- with a new, mysterious Lamia Scale member, Alicia, during the Grand Magic Games. Lyon X OC
1. Chapter 1

Lyon Vastia: an ice make mage of Lamia Scale, former classmate of Gray Fullbuster, dislikes Gray Fullbuster, and started to develop romantic feelings for Juvia Lockser.

Lyon and Gray have had a rivalry for a long time now, and their rivalry increased when Lyon fell in love with one of Gray's fellow guild members, Juvia Lockser. Lyon called it 'love at first sight' but also an 'unrequited love.' Lyon loved Juvia, Juvia loved Gray, and Gray's feelings remain unknown.

But there are other girls in Lyon's life besides Juvia. Like Sherry. She once was in love with Lyon, but few years later, she became engaged to Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus. And Chelia, Sherry's younger cousin. Chelia, like her older cousin, is obsessed with the word 'LOVE.' Chelia's admiration toward Lyon shows as agitation and jealousy whenever Lyon shows affection toward Juvia.

And lastly, there is Alicia. Alicia, a member of Lamia Scale who joined during X790, is another girl who caught Lyon's attention, like with Juvia. The only difference is that the feelings Lyon felt toward her were not romantic. It was more a feeling of…annoyance? Alicia was known in the guild as the girl who did not like to communicate with others. She tried her best not to get close with anyone in the guild. You wonder why she would be such a snob, but snobbiness wasn't the case. She believed that if she didn't have friends, she didn't have to face the emotion of sadness if some tragedy happened. Or if the tragedy happened to her, Alicia didn't want anyone else to feel sad because of her. She faced amnesia before she joined the guild, but even though she forgot technically everything of her past, she remembered the feeling of depression and sadness. Alicia doesn't know why she was once depressed, but she didn't want to remember anyway.

Lyon saw her belief as stupid. So what if people felt sadness? Feeling emotion is natural! Whenever he managed to see Alicia when she comes to the guild to get jobs, he tries to get some words out to her. Lyon tried several times to change her mind about things and get her to spend some time with the guild members, but Alicia always broke away from him before he could finish what he was saying. The Grand Magic Games were approaching, and Alicia was chosen as Lamia's reserve member. Lyon saw this as a chance to get some sense into her mind.

It was the morning after the first event of the Grand Magic Games, the Sky Labyrinth. Alicia was only a reserved member, so she didn't have to participate. Lamia Scale made it into the main tournament, as expected.

Alicia sat in the audience, where the guild members participating in the Grand Magic Games were seated.

Alicia usually wore a hood over her head, and a scarf that covered her face, below her nose. But to her guild members' surprise, she didn't cover herself as much during the Games. She wore more simpler clothes, but the scarf remained.

Alicia watched as the announcer called out the guilds that made it to the finish during the Sky Labyrinth. "Fourth place! Lamia Scale!"

Lyon, Chelia, Jura, Yuka, and Toby walked into the battle arena. Alicia watched them from the crowd. She caught herself paying more attention to the ice-make mage than the others. Out of everyone in the guild, other than Oba Babasama, Lyon was the only one who seemed to give a care about Alicia. Maybe not in the most positive way, but he still sort of cared about her. Alicia's lips slightly curled into a smile behind her scarf. Then she remembered- she can't get close to anyone in the guild. She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, and watched.

The first event of the GMGs began. The members participating were Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Rufus from Sabertooth, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Jaeger from Quatro Cerberus, and Nullpudding from Raven Tail. Alicia watched as a city appeared in the arena, then saw the participants disappear then reappear in random areas of the city.

Moments past, and Alicia observed that Fairy Tail's Gray seemed to be targeted by Raven Tail's Nullpudding. She then winced as Sabertooth's Rufus struck everyone with...lightning? He called the spell 'A Night of Falling Stars.' _'What an interesting magic...'_ Alicia thought to herself. Alicia's eyes glanced to the lacrima vision that watched Lyon.

The silver-haired ice mage attacked Jaeger, gaining Lamia a point.

"I found you, Gray." Lyon said as he encountered his former classmate.

"Lyon..." Gray breathed.

"Gray-sama!" The two ice-mages looked up, reacting to the sudden voice.

_'Juvia Lockser...'_ Alicia said in her head.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted in surprise. The water mage jumped from the roof of a building and descended downward. And in addition, he dress was flying up.

"Panties!" Lyon blushed. Then without time to dodge, Juvia kicked Lyon down- stealing away Lamia's point.

Alicia facepalmed, muttering, "Lyon..." Then she lifted her head, hearing a low growling noise. She looked over to her fellow guild members, and she saw that the source of the growling noise was from the Sky God Slayer, Chelia.

"I saw a piece of heaven..." Lyon whispered, before getting transported to a different place in the city.

"Grrr..." Chelia mumbled under her breath. Her jealousy was showing.

"Chelia, calm down." Yuka told the pink-haired teen.

"Lyon is in a state of infatuation. He'll snap out of it eventually." Jura assured Chelia.

"But Lyon's been in that state for so long!" Chelia sighed loudly. "I don't have enough love for him... Not enough for him to notice..."

_'Love, huh?'_ Alicia thought. Love's a strong word. Alicia fiddled with her skirt as she thought more about the word. She doesn't remember the feeling of love, but from quick visits to the guild, she would hear Sherry going on about the beauty of Love. Was it that great a feeling?

* * *

**WOW NEW FANFICTION FROM SKY-SENSEI! Haha, I felt like making a Lyon x OC fanfic. I dedicate this fanfic to my friend who shall not be named :)**

**Sorry for a short chapter. This was just meant to be like an...intro I guess. Anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE INTRO**


	2. Chapter 2

Days gone by in the week of the Grand Magic Games. The second day went on slowly for Alicia.

For the second day challenge, Lamia's Yuka came in third in the race. Alicia remained to watch after Yuka passed the finish, because something seemed to amuse her. The three Dragon Slayers who came in last is what amused, and interested, her. Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting all had the same weakness of moving vehicles. Alicia observed that all Dragon Slayers must have motion sickness.

Alicia had to give the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail some credit. The two were trying so hard to keep going even if they were going through such sickening pain for 1 or 2 points.

"Can I ask you just one thing?" Alicia heard Sting request from the two Fairies. "Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for the Fairy Tail of the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this… The Fairy Tail that I know…well…how to say it…does things at its own pace, without worrying about how others might think."

"It's for our comrades." Natsu replied through his struggle of crawling. "For 7 years…always…they were waiting for us. No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad… Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured and protected our guild. For our comrades. We'll show you…THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING! AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Alicia glanced at the area of seats reserved for the Fairy Tail guild. All of them were shaking and crying and even smiling through their tears. Alicia stared at the guild with a look of…amazement. She heard of a guild that used to be at the top in X784, but something happened and half of their guild members left, leaving them to drop down in rank. _'So this is Fairy Tail, huh…'_ Alicia thought. After a moment she realized that she even started crying. Alicia wiped a tear from her eye with a finger and looked down. _'Comrades…'_ The word echoed in her head. _'Comrades… It…must be nice….'_

Alicia brushed her black hair off her shoulder and rest her head in her palm as she watched. Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy Tail finished in last place, obviously, while Sting dropped out. Alicia wondered what the White Dragon Slayer thought of Natsu's moving speech.

The raven head did not know, but the silver haired Lyon saw her cry. _'So she has emotions.'_ Lyon sarcastically thought. He crossed his arms and mumbled, "Hmph."

After a few battles, Alicia heard her name called from the speaker, Chapati Lola. Or the nickname, 'Guy with a thousand wigs'- made up by Alicia.

"Alicia Mizuko from Lamia Scale vs. Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B!" Chapati announced.

Lyon and Chelia both looked at Alicia with a smirk. Alicia gave them a look that said 'Oh shut it'…even if they didn't say anything.

Lyon and his team found Alicia unconscious technically dying with half of her body under a waterfall. They were surprised she was still alive. The girl only remembered her first name, so Sherry gave her a name that meant 'Water Child'. Alicia never rejected or accepted the last name of Mizuko, but now that it has been announced in the Grand Magic Games, which is recorded and aired on lacrima visions, she can't change it. Great. So now it's like her official last name.

Alicia got up and walked out into the arena, meeting Juvia in the middle.

"Is Alicia-san new in Lamia?" Juvia asked, before the match began.

"No, I've been in the guild for a few years now." Alicia said. She remembered Juvia- the girl from Hidden and Lyon's love interest. "You're Lyon's crush, right?" Juvia sighed and nodded.

"Good luck, Juvia-chan!" Lyon yelled from the audience.

Juvia facepalmed and Alicia slowly turned around to glare up at him. _'I'm in your freaking guild for goodness sake.'_ Alicia thought. But she knew that he probably shouted that to annoy her. Oh well. Lyon is Lyon.

"And let the match begin!" Chapati yelled, starting the 30 minute timer.

Alicia and Juvia quickly got into a defensive stance and began to circle around, waiting for the first attack. Now that Lyon thought of it, he never saw Alicia use her magic before, let alone knew what magic she used. The silver-haired young man leaned forward, becoming more interested into the match.

Juvia was the first to strike. "Water Lock!" She yelled, casting the water spell.

A globe of water locked Alicia in place, cutting oxygen off for the girl. Alicia did not struggle to break the spell, but just remained still inside the sphere of water. The audience was silent but then the globe of water froze and broke into shiny pieces of clear ice.

_'Ice magic?!'_ Lyon thought.

"She broke Juvia's water lock?!" Juvia took a step back, dodging the flying icicles.

Alicia charged at Juvia then struck her palm into the water mage's abdomen, causing Juvia to fly back. Juvia dug her heels into the ground below her, slowing her down, and threw another attack at her opponent. Boiling water shot at Alicia like a huge firefighter hose. But Alicia was quick. Her hand lightly touched the water and it instantly froze into light red ice.

_'Red ice?'_ Gray thought, watching in amazement of the other ice mage.

Alicia stepped to the side as the chunk of orange ice fell, and punched the air, directing at Juvia. Regular colored ice flew at Juvia's head, chest, arms, and legs. But the ice went right through the water mage's body, doing no harm to her.

"Water slicer!" Juvia yelled as she swiped her hand to the side and scythes of water shot at Alicia. Alicia dodged the first few, but one sliced at Alicia's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Tch," Alicia frowned and charged at Juvia again. "Hot Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" The light red ice from before formed onto Alicia's arms, molded into sharp blades at the end. Alicia sliced at Juvia 7 times successfully.

What caught Juvia's attention was that the ice was not cold. She recalled the name of the spell Alicia chouted earlier: _'Hot Ice Blade...'_

Once the red ice evaporated after the 7th strike, Juvia summoned a cold water cyclone, directed at Alicia. Alicia's body was spun around harshly in the cyclone, making it hard for her to cast another spell. She managed to freeze the area of water she was in and escape the whirling H2O. Before the water could reach her again, Alicia froze the rest of it and ran at Juvia. Right before Alicia and Juvia's next spells could be cast, the bell to stop the match rung in their ears.

"Oh! A tie between Alicia Mizuko and Juvia Lockser!" Chapati announced.

Juvia and Alicia backed up, catching their breaths.

"Alicia-san was a worthy opponent." Juvia said to the ice mage.

"As to you, Juvia-san." Alicia said to the water mage.

The two walked their seperate ways, returning to their teams. Alicia sat back down in her seat, distant from the other Lamia Scale mages. She didn't look, or so glanced, at the ice-make mage in her team. She knew this was his first time witnessing her magic. And so be it that it's also ice.

* * *

**Finally updated this fanfic :D Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
